Legend of Lyoko Part 3
by Ulrich-Stern3277
Summary: Another installment of my Legend of Lyoko series has come at last. Alex and the gang are back and ready to save the world once again.
1. Back Together, Once Again

**Back Together, Once Again**

A blue Dodge Viper pulled up to the gates of Kadic Academy and into the school parking lot. As Alex got out of the driver's seat, he stared at his school. This was his junior year and he was ready. He had a good summer with his uncle and he picked up boxing as a new way to let out his aggression. He even negotiated with Delmas over the phone and got a winter boxing league started up.

Alex pulled his bag out of his car's backseat and walked into the dorms. He located his old room and reached above the doorpost, after grabbing his key he continued inside. While he was unpacking he came across a letter he had received from Aelita over the summer while he was in Greece. He only read it once but was heartbroken at what it said.

As he reread it Jeremy walked in behind him "Whatcha got there Alex?" he asked. Alex just handed it over "Go ahead and read it man." Jeremy read aloud _"Dear Alex, Things between us have been rough lately, I don't think our relationship is going to work out. It's just better if we stay friends and fellow Lyoko Warriors. You have my permission to go date any girl you want, this is it. Your friend- Aelita"_

"Now you know what the low point of my summer was. Let's go downstairs and grab our schedules." Alex said. They went down to the offices, grabbed their schedules and returned to their room. As Alex unpacked the last of his things, he pulled out his boxing gear. Jeremy looked at each item Alex hung up in his closet. A pair of blue boxing gloves, blue and black shorts, a pair of black low-tops, and a black and metallic blue hooded boxer's robe. On the robes back it read Alex "The Canvas Assassin" Clelland.

"What's with the nickname on the back of the robe?" Jeremy asked. Alex smiled and explained "Over summer break back in Greece my uncle Ano signed me up for boxing lessons and tournaments. I beat a few undefeated fighters and might have sent them to the hospital. Because of my speed and timing I became known as _The Canvas Assassin_.

That's when a voice from the hall spoke "Dude, that's awesome!" it was Odd. He and Ulrich had been listening in. The guys slapped a few high fives and went down stairs to hang out in the recess yard.

The first 3 weeks of school went by before XANA reawakened. Alex was in the rec room playing ping pong with a new girl at school. Her name was Kryszian; she was a girl that came up to Alex's shoulders, and was the only other member of Alex's recently formed gamers' club. Alex and Kryszian had just finished their third game when Alex's phone rang. He stepped out into the recess yard and answered.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?"

"Code XANA, dark tower, desert, defcon 1. Get to the factory."

"I'm on my way."

Alex took off running, unknownst to him, Kryszian was right behind him. She followed Alex all the way to the sewer. She stayed hidden as Alex disappeared into the sewer, then she followed him all the way to the factory. Kryszian got in the elevator and rode down to the lab. She saw Jeremy at the supercomputer mainframe and he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, removing his headset.

"I followed Alex here. What is this place?"

"It's a kind of particle physics lab, but way cooler." Jeremy said

Kryszian was a little confused "Well what is it that you do here?"

"We're trying to prevent a rogue multi-agent computer program from ending the world."

"Well, I wanna help out. Let me help you stop this virus." Kryszian demanded

Jeremy put his headset back on "Hey Alex, there's a girl in the lab that said she followed you here from school. She wants to help us out."

Alex's audio card lit up "I trust her Jeremy, Kryszian isn't one you want to anger. Send her in. We're down 3 fighters, and we're outnumbered." Jeremy turned to Kryszian and said "Get in the elevator and go down one floor. You'll see 3 scanners in front of you. Get in one and I'll start the process."

Kryszian nodded and got back in the elevator and rode down one floor. She stepped passed Odd, and Ulrich before stepping into a scanner. "Ok Jeremy, I'm ready to go."

Up in the lab, Jeremy pulled two levers and his hands flew across the keyboard "Commencing virtualization procedure. Transfer Kryszian… scanner… virtualization!"

On Lyoko Alex and the others were pinned down by four tarantulas and a megatank when Kryszian arrived. She dropped down between William and Yumi. Kryszian's face was wearing a dark purple hooded robe; on her belt was the assassin's symbol from Assassin's Creed. Alex's only comment was "Dang, she looks like Ezio from Assassin's Creed II… awesome, welcome to Lyoko."

Aelita stepped forward to explain what was going on and took a hit that devirtualized her. Alex drew his rapier and looked to his friends. "Come on Chandler, let's rock. Kryszian, you stay here with William and Yumi." He said, and he took off running into the laser fire. For Alex, time slowed down, he and Chandler juked to avoid getting hit by the megatank's blast. Alex quickly drew his main gauche dagger and sped up. He ran right be by the megatank, slashed his dagger across the target and Chandler shot at it causing the monster to explode.

Alex followed up by super sprinting behind the tarantulas, dropping a grenade, and ran off with Chandler following him close behind. The grenade exploded, taking out the tarantulas. Alex looked behind him to see a repulse wave fast approaching. He grabbed Chandler and hit the dirt. The two stood up and turned back towards the now unguarded dark tower. Alex smiled and ran in to deactivate it while the others were brought back.

In the scanner room Alex told the whole group how he and Chandler were the opening musical cover group at Kanniel's Under 21 Club. Odd's fist shot into the air "Boo yah! We're going to Kanniel's tonight." The group left the factory to get ready to go. They met at Yumi's with Chandler's 2013 Fiat 500 and Alex's Viper. Everyone but Kryszian was present; Alex asked Yumi where Kryszian lived. Yumi giggled and said "2115 Cherry Street. She's my next door neighbor Alex, she lives with her aunt. I'll go get her." She walked off and Odd hopped shotgun in Alex's car.

"Sweet ride Alex, can I see under the hood?" Odd asked. Alex opened the hood to reveal a V-10 engine rumbling and purring. "The only modifications I've made under the hood are an improved clutch plate, new pistons and pulse plugs in the engine, and a better intake. The rest is visible on the exterior or the interior." Alex closed the hood as Kryszian and Yumi arrived.

They piled into the vehicles and drove off. In minutes they were at Kanniel's. Chandler grabbed a case from his car and they went inside. A man stepped onto the stage and said "Alright ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to jam?" The crowd cheered as the band grabbed their instruments and the man continued "The band here will give you musical backup, vocals are all up to you. All songs are allowed, first up are two students from Kadic Academy. Everyone welcome Alex Clelland and Chandler Fonseca.

Alex and Chandler took the stage and Alex grabbed a microphone. The band readied and the song began. "Hey Chandler," Alex said "Can we go thrift shopping?"

Chandler: What, what, what, what... _[x7]_

Alex: Bada, badada, badada, bada... _[x9]_

_Chandler:_  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

_Alex:_  
Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like,

_Chandler:_ "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
_Alex:_ Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)  
But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

_Chandler:_

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

_Alex:_  
What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in here stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't

Chandler: (Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

_Alex:_  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

_Chandler:_  
I'll wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road

_Alex:_  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

_Chandler:_ Hey Alex? Is that your grandma's coat?

_Alex:_ Shut up fool!

Alex set his microphone down and stepped off stage. Chandler followed him. The whole club was applauding and after the other acts were done, amateur night was over. All performers were given a participation trophy and a $50 gift card to the business of their choice. Alex and his friends left after that, they needed to get back to the school anyway.

Yumi got out at her house, and Alex walked Kryszian up to her front door. "Thanks for bringing me along Alex" Kryszian said, and then she stretched up a bit and kissed Alex before she went inside. Alex got back in his car and turned to Odd. "Ready for something awesome?" He asked. He nodded and Alex flipped a few switches on his center console. The car's blue neon came to life and after Alex strapped himself into his racing seat the guys pulled away, followed by Chandler's Fiat.


	2. Sports and New Gear

Alex and friends were eating breakfast Monday morning when Jim's nephew Chris walked in and pinned up a poster. Alex got up and walked over to check it out, then returned. "It's a men's volleyball league sign-up sheet. Is anyone planning on signing up for it?" he asked. "The first practice is 2 days away, sign-up deadline is dinner tonight. I already threw my name up. Anyone else interested?"

The other guys conversed, walked over and signed the paper, and the bell rang for class. The day went by and 4 rolled around. Classes let out for the day and Alex walked out into the soccer pitch. There he saw Ulrich drilling some striker drills "You know that soccer doesn't start until spring right?" Alex called out. Ulrich kicked another goal from the penalty spot and walked over. "I'm well aware of that Alex; I'm just trying to work on some trick shots."

Alex pulled out his laptop and opened it "Ulrich, I was looking online and I found a competition for high schoolers. Best soccer trick shot video wins the chance to show off their skills at the River Park/Bordeaux match in a few weeks." Ulrich smiled "If you want to help, be my guest." Alex set his stuff down, grabbed a ball and placed it on his feet. He turned on his heels, did a standing back flip and sent the ball flying into the goal. Ulrich applauded his friend's skill with a soccer ball, and Alex gathered his stuff and checked his cell phone "Hey Ulrich, we have a volleyball meeting in a few minutes, uniform fittings and pre-season physicals."

Alex and Ulrich ran to the gym and saw Chris sitting on the bleachers "Hey guys, glad you made it. I'll get you run through and out of here. Alex, I need your sizes." He said. Alex responded "Large jersey, medium shorts, tall socks, size 12 shoes." Chris wrote all that down and waved Alex over to nurse Yolanda. After a quick physical examination, Alex was dismissed.

Ulrich went through the same routine as Alex. Medium jersey, medium shorts, tall socks, size 10 ½ shoes, physical examination and out the door as the rest of the team showed up. The days went by and volleyball practice started up. Alex was grouped with Ulrich, William and Odd for warm-ups and practice at the net. Ulrich served the ball, William volleyed it, Odd went in for a spike but Alex jumped, blocked it and the ball hit the floor near Odd's feet.

Chris blew his whistle after a few hours of practice and sent the boys off. Alex checked his Rutgers watch (Yeah I know what you're thinking, Alex is from Greece, he lives in France, and his watch is from an American university) then checked his phone. A text from Jeremy _I was able to program you some new powers and gear, come to the factory ASAP –Jeremy. _Alex pocketed his phone and ran for the sewer entrance, climbed down the ladder, mounted his BMX bike and pedaled off.

He walked into the lab 5 minutes later. "You're here already?" Jeremy asked, then he remark "Man, you pedal fast." Alex smiled at that comment and climbed down onto the scanner room. "Hey Jeremy, sent me in. I'll hang out in a tower as to avoid the scyphozoa or any other problems." Alex called up. Jeremy gave his approval and Alex stepped into a scanner. Above him Jeremy worked quick "Commencing virtualization procedure. Transfer, scanner, virtualization." Alex dropped into the ice sector to find that there were more patches of silver on his outfit. And that his rapier didn't have a cup guard, instead it had a spiral guard "Jeremy did you change my blade out?"

"Yeah, I changed the guard on your rapier, added some new types of shots to your musket, and added a barrel to each of your pistols. Test it out." Alex quick tested his weapons out and walked into a tower to wait out his friends. In the lab, Jeremy picked up a blip on his radar screen. "Alex, you have company. It's right outside the tower. Be careful." Alex looked up, "What is it Jeremy, can you tell?"

Jeremy called up an information window and his eyes went wide. "A-Alex, it's you out there. Along with a krabe, weird how there's only one." In the tower Alex asked, "So what do you want me to do Einstein? Wait for backup to arrive?" Jeremy shook his head. "I'm on my way Alex. Hold on tight." Jeremy set his headset down, set up a delayed virtualization, and climbed down into the scanner room. He was virtualized in and took off in Alex's direction.

Alex walked out the back side of the tower and drew his blade. He ran out and watched as Jeremy destroyed the krabe and get devirtualized. Alex flourished his rapier and advanced on evil Alex. Their blades clashed several times before Alex drew his pistol, pressed it to evil Alex's head and squeezed the trigger. Evil Alex exploded into data fragments, devirtualizing Alex in the process.

In the scanner room Alex stepped out and went upstairs

. "Ok Einstein, I'm going back to school. I'll test my powers some other time. Alex hopped in the elevator and rode upstairs. He got on his bike and rode back to school. He decided to go to his room, lay back on his bed, pulled out one of his Highschool of the Dead Mangas, put his headphones on and started the song _The Hangman's Body Count_, and began his reading.


End file.
